


a place between too much and too little

by magicalmayhems



Series: don't look at your phone verse [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, hard conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmayhems/pseuds/magicalmayhems
Summary: This is literally just a bunch of mgdlayp character interactions in a variety of settings, times, places, and mental states. There is very little plot and probably about 98 percent of it is not canon to the verse, but it's mostly just for me to get a feel for the characters and how they interact/react to things.This also means that there are a bunch of scenes that are just that—scenes of varying length. Snippets, all housed in one chapter. How many per chapter? No idea. However many I feel like, I guess.It's self indulgent and I'm not sorry about that.(May include characters talking to younger or older versions of themselves—as well as maybe some other AU people; there's not a limit and you can come in with requests—I make no promise they'll happen, though).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry
> 
> but hey! i meant what i said about requests—drop me an idea, i'll consider it. no promises tho

Bill & Blue

* * *

"So, how would you feel about me proposing to your sister?" Bill asks. His voice is deliberately light and he won't look up from his lo mein. He picks at it for a bit before continuing, "Because I have the ring already and Agatha gave me the go ahead but—" He blows out a breath and shrugs. 

"Dude," says Blue, staring at him, "do you really have to ask?" Like, legit. He's been practically shoving his support into anyone's face given half the chance. There is no way he's not letting this happen. 

"I know what you're going to say," Bill says, defensive. "I know you that well by now. But still. I know you like to be asked things." 

Blue chews on his chow mein. That  _is_ true. Still, though. "You didn't have to call me out like this, man." He says. Bill shrugs, unrepentant.

* * *

 Sina & Dexio & Blue

* * *

"What does it feel like?" Dexio asks, though with the food in his mouth it comes out like "Whaff tose if feel wike?" 

"Dude," says Blue, after chewing and swallowing his own food like a regular, polite person, "don't talk with your mouth full." After a moment's pause, he adds, "And what does  _what_ feel like?" 

Dexio looks faintly embarrassed, and hey, Blue gets it. _Science!_ is wonderful and brings much enthusiasm, but still. Chew your damn food.

Dexio chews and swallows before answering this time. "Mega Evolution!" 

"I heard  _Science!_ discussions are happening and I am here to contribute." Sina says. "As soon as I order, that is. Couldn't you guys wait five minutes?" 

"Dexio's fault," Blue says automatically. He'd wanted to wait, but Dexio got so swept up in  _Science_ _!_ and good food that he swept him away before long.

Dexio stares, betrayed. "How could you throw me under the bus like this?" He asks, despairing. Sina laughs, pulling away to order. 

* * *

Blue & Mewtwo

* * *

 _You are not afraid of me_. Mewtwo hovers in the air, three feet away from where Blue is sitting, calm as you please, typing away.  _Why?_

Blue glances up from writing his book. He frowns, puzzled. "Do you want me to be afraid of you?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. "Because...yeah, you're insanely powerful, but if you wanted me dead, you'd've killed me by now, and there's not really much I can do to stop you if you do decide that my existence must be terminated for one reason or another, so." He shrugs one of his shoulders and turns back to the computer screen. 

 _I...had not considered that_. The way he says it makes Blue aware that it probably hurt Mewtwo to say. 

"Optimistic nihilism," says Blue, not-quite blandly. "We're all going to die, what's the point in worrying overmuch about super powerful, man-made legendaries, even ones who have a kill-count in the thousands?" 

 _Optimistic nihilism_ , Mewtwo repeats flatly. His fingers twist and twitch and suddenly he's floating directly in front of Blue. 

"...Can I help you, or?" Blue asks, looking back up. 

 _You are...friends with the boy who felled Giovanni in battle_ , Mewtwo sounds like he's picking his words very carefully and yet not thinking about them at all. Odd, but whatever.  _I would have you tell me of him._

Blue blinks. Blinks again. "Ho boy, this is going to be a fun conversation," he sighs, sets his computer aside after saving his draft, and spreads his arms out like 'well here I am'. "What do you want to know, exactly?" 

* * *

Agatha & Mewtwo

* * *

"So you're the reason my psychic abilities surfaced," Agatha says, eyeing Mewtwo. "Filled with so much thirst for vengeance that it set off abilities that lied dormant for years. Decades." 

 _Does that displease you?_ Mewtwo asks, floating around her in slow circles.  _I awakened power within you._

"I made my own power long before you were created," says Agatha blandly, gesturing to her Pokémon, who watch the exchange with bated breath, "this just threw everything I knew into a panic. I didn't understand how to control myself. I wasn't confident in my ability to do anything because I could get a vision at any point, or lose my temper and find some person I hardly knew in a wall. Don't presume all power is useful power. It could just overcomplicate matters." 

 _I...see._ Mewtwo lands before her soundlessly.  _And you know how to control it now?_

"For a given meaning of control, yes." Agatha's eyebrow raises. "But I could know so much more if only I started showing the signs earlier. Or I could have just never shown at all. I would have been content with that." 

She smiles bitterly at Mewtwo's uncomprehending stare and echo of,  _content with less power?_  

"Yes. I have my family. I have my fame, my comfort," she glances around, adds, "my partners," with a sort of exasperated fondness that reminds her of hard training sessions and harder battles. She adds, "My respect," and meets Mewtwo's eyes unflinchingly. 

 _You and your grandson are very much alike_ , he observes. 

"That, I think, is rather the point." She replies. 

* * *

Kelly & Agatha

* * *

Kelly sips her hot chocolate, mind wandering. 

"I hope you know how much you're helping," Agatha says bluntly. 

Kelly blinks. "Do you really want to talk about work at three am in the morning?" She asks incredulously. She knows the woman is dedicated, but sheesh. A little early for that. 

"Not work," Agatha makes a dismissive noise and waves her hand like she's getting rid of an irritating smell. "Though you're helpful at work as well. No, I was talking about with Blue. And Red, a bit, but I'm mostly grateful for Blue." 

Kelly makes a face. "It's just friendship," she says. "Nothing remarkable about that." 

"No?" Agatha crosses her right leg over her left and shifts closer. "Nothing remarkable about becoming friends with someone who needed it most? Are you sure about that?" 

"I'm hardly the only person who'd do it," Kelly sips her hot chocolate again. 

"That's true. But then again, you were the one who did. I'd say that counts for something." Agatha looks her directly in the eye, says, "Thank you for that." 

"Well," Kelly says. "You're welcome, even if I still think I was just in the right place in the right time." 

"Maybe you were. That doesn't make you any less remarkable." Agatha half-smiles, an expression Kelly's seen on Blue's face often enough that it makes something in her sit up and point, l _ook, look, there's the family resemblance_. 

Kelly smiles, sips her hot chocolate again. "You helped him too," she points out. "I should thank  _you_ for that." 

She laughs quietly at Agatha's affronted expression. After a few moments, so does Agatha. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this goes here bc it doesn't really have an ending like a proper oneshot does but i still consider it fun so

Gym Leader Green, Green's Gramps, & Pokémon Researcher Blue

* * *

"You," says Green incredulously, "are a  _kid_." He watches as the kid makes numerous corrections to an academic paper (by _that same_   _kid_? Is Green just eternally second-best even against _himself_? God, he's twenty and this fourteen year old kid is doing better than he is) in what looks like Kalosian. 

The fuck. 

"Sure, if that's what you wanna think." Blue mumbles. He glances up, spots Gramps, blinks twice and places his research down delicately, staring at Gramps like he's going to burst into flames and start singing opera. "Oh." He says. "You're here too." 

"You're a researcher?" Gramps demands, staring at the kid's work. He snatches it off the desk, sending papers flying. 

"And I see you're still an asshole," mutters Blue, snatching the papers back and rearranging them. "Va te faire foutre." 

Gramps squints at him. "What?" 

"Look it up." Blue turns to Green suddenly, eyes narrowing. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asks judgmentally. "'Cause all you've done is point out my age, which—god, dick move. Wait. Wait, are you supposed to be  _me_?" 

"Apparently," says Green. Blue cracks up. Green squints. What's so funny?

"And what do you do?" He manages finally, after a solid minute of laughter. 

"I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader," Green feels somehow like that's a stupid answer, even though it's the truth. 

"Alternate universe where I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader and for some reason you're still relevant," Blue gestures at Gramps when he says  _you're still relevant_. Green kind of wants to crack the fuck up, except Gramps is getting huffy and Blue is pulling out some random piece of metal. 

"What the fuck is that," says Green, staring at it. 

Blue also looks down. "What," he says, "my phone?" 

"What's a phone?" Demands Gramps. 

He stares at them like they've gone mad. "Silph Co. came out with them after Red went Harry Houdini on our asses and fucked off to Mount Silver," he explains.

Green kind of wants to ask who Harry Houdini is, but he already feels judged by this kid enough. 

"Wait," says Gramps urgently. "Red is on Mount Silver?" He looks a little maniacal suddenly. 

"Ugh, of course that's your main priority." Green mutters angrily. 

Blue squints at them. "Aren't you like twenty?" He asks Green. To himself, he adds, "Red came down earlier this year—but I guess that's because Kelly kicked his ass into gear, so..."

"Wait, who's Kelly?" Green asks. He's lost. 

"She's the current champion." Blue says. Then he squints. "Wait, if you don't know who Kelly is, then who's Champion?" He pauses, and then, horrified, he demands, "Do you even have friends?" 

"Of course I do." Says Green, offended. This little punk— 

"Red is on Mount Silver." Gramps repeats, cutting both Green and Blue off. "Green, did you know about this?" 

"Of course I did," Green replies immediately. "I just never told you. I go up there every other week—what, why are you staring at me like that?" 

"So, what, you just forgave the bastard like—" Blue snaps his fingers, "that?" 

"Well...yeah?" Green says, confused. "Red's Mom was relieved when I told her he was alive. Cried into my shirt for hours and then told me to give him her love." 

"Right," Blue says disbelievingly. 

"It's the truth!" Green tells him hotly. 

"Mon Dieu," Blue mutters. "Is anybody here angry at him? Like at all? I mean, Red only went MIA for like two months and Akane still yelled at him for three hours. I wanted to punch him in the face for leaving and the urge didn't go away when I learnt he was still alive." 

"Wait what." Green says. "But he's back now?" 

"Sure," Blue says, "but...like. He left without leaving a note, nobody could find him, the entire world went insane trying, too, blamed literally anyone and everyone for it, and it turns out that he was just so anxious about everything he literally just went and became a mountain-hermit. Not exactly the best reason." 

"I guess," Green admits slowly. "I mean. I thought it was weird, but like? He's just. That's how he is." 

Blue slams his head into his desk. "No," he grinds out into the desk. "That's not a good excuse. If he was so socially anxious, he shoulda thought of that _before_ he went and took down Team Rocket and became the Champion. God, you're all idiots. Every single last one of you." 

"SO!" says Green, too loud. He does not need to be judged by a fourteen year old, thanks. "Why are you a researcher?" 

Blue looks up, stares at him for a few seconds, then shrugs. "It's fun, interesting, got me traveling, will pay pretty well once I start publishing things, got me like eighty percent of my friendship group, and is something no one else is doing. Pretty sweet deal."

Blue's weird metal thing starts ringing. He stares at it. Blue picks it up, glances at it, and audibly says "nope." 

The ringing stops. Blue puts his metal thing back down. "So, why are you here?" He asks. "It can't be just to watch me research, and I already told you how stupid you all are about Red, so..." 

Green shrugs. "We could keep talking until something takes us back," he suggests. 

"Alright, it's better than nothing. So, who are these friends of yours?" He glances up. "Wait, is your Gramps gone?" 

Green glances around. "Apparently." He says. "And, uh. Friend. Singular. Her name's Leaf." 

Blue snorts. "Well, our names are literally Blue and Green, I guess I don't have much room to judge. But still. You have one friend." 

Green's cheeks heat. "List all _your_ friends then, Mister Popular." He challenges

"Uhhh, let's see. Well, besides my Pokémon, there's...Kelly, Kelly's girlfriend Ella, Red...and of the regional Professors, so there's...seven who I actively consider my friends, so that's ten, then there's Daisy and Daisy's boyfriend Bill...so that's twelve, then there's Blanche, Candela and Spark, they're interns like me but for a different professor, and then there's Dexio and Sina, who intern with Augustine like I do, so that's...seventeen people." 

Alright, so this kid has a better social life then he does. What the fuck. Is Green just the worst? 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red and blue's (established) relationship, in (out-of-order) tumblr posts, tweets, and snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes in* 
> 
> HI IM STILL ALIVE
> 
> HERE HAVE SOME BOYFRIENDS

"That kid looks up to you  _hardcore_ ," says Sina. 

Blue blinks, looking back at the kid—Trevor?—and shaking his head. "I'd think he looks up to Red more, 'cause he filled the Original Pokedex and all."  

Red starts, shaking his head rapidly at the idea of being looked up to. Blue offers his hand, palm up. Red doesn't blush, but he has a pleased little smirk on his face and Blue is very very gay. 

Dexio snorts. "I can't believe I ever thought either of you were anything more than massive nerds." 

Blue's eyebrow arches. "Square up," he says, low and dangerous, holding a Pokéball in his free hand. 

"That's cheating," Dexio protests, voice about an octave too high, "you were both Champions." 

* * *

yo can you believe i have a boyfriend now

#blue blathers #this is so surreal #but like #i! have! a! boyfriend! #excuse me while i scream #does he deserve his own tag????? #eh why not #my significant annoyance 

44 notes

* * *

rowan   
@rowrowrowurboat 

Excuse Me who is blue dating????????? 

[time posted has been blurred out]

@bluesoak replying to @rowrowrowurboat

[PICTURE ID: a text conversation with "my significant annoyance". One text reads "can i tell the internet we're dating". The reply text says "Yeah if you want."] 

i'm actually dating red now lmao 

* * *

Blue walks into the kitchen to see Mewtwo floating where the table should be. He turns around and walks right back out again, muttering, "nope, nope, not today," 

He goes to his bedroom and shakes Red awake. 

"Hngh," says Red, and then his eyes open. "Blue? What—" 

"Why is Mewtwo here and where is our kitchen table." Blue says. He's honestly proud of himself for not screaming. 

Red blinks sleepily, says, "dunno. Come back to sleep." 

"Ugh," Blue groans. They  _do_ actually need their kitchen table,  _Red_. And also he should probably be concerned about the fact that Mewtwo is in their apartment. But the bed is warm and he can cuddle his boyfriend, so...

He'll worry about it properly later. Whenever they get up. 

* * *

Pikachu stares at him. 

"What?" Blue asks, frowning. 

"Pika," says Pikachu, like that explains anything. "Chu pi. Pika pi chu?"  

Blue stares. "I have no idea what you just said." He deadpans. He's a behavioral scientist, not a mindreader. Pikachu rolls his eyes and jumps up into Blue's arms. "Oh. Uh? Okay then, I guess." He tuns his head to watch Pikachu clamber up onto his shoulder. 

Five minutes later, he gets a text from Red.  _Have you seen Pikachu?_

Blue blinks at it, an idea slowly forming in his mind. "Hey," he says to Pikachu. The mouse's ears perk up. "Wanna send a picture to Red?" 

Pikachu says "Pika," and starts posing. Blue snorts and opens his camera. The both of them flash peace signs. 

He captions the picture " _your pokemon likes me or something lmao_ ". 

(Red makes it his phone background, because of course he does.) 

* * *

Red laughs. More specifically, he laughs so hard he cries. 

"Um...Blue? You okay?" Ella pokes his shoulder. 

Blue stares at Red, a blush on his face. "YEP." He says, too loud. "I'M TOTALLY AWESOME AND FINE." 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some scenes of varying lengths (in no particular order) in an au where blue does actually get stung by a beedril when he and daisy were in the viridian forest, and while he's recovering everyone disowns oak & agatha gets to be with her family
> 
> (ft. melanie and ryan oak)

"You promised me my kids would be safe," Ryan snarls, hands tightening in his father's lab-coat. "You promised me they'd be safe, and look at them now!" 

Daisy looks straight through them, eyes dark and haunted. "Blue," she says, repeats it over and over, an empty plea. "Blue, please." 

The small, waif-like figure on the bed doesn't respond, breaths weak and sluggish. 

"I—" Samuel Oak looks haunted and hunted all at once. "Ryan, I..." he trails off weakly, eyes wandering to the figure on the bed and jerking themselves away just as quickly. 

"Ryan," says Melanie helplessly. For a moment, he wants to shout at her—this is a family matter, and this woman may have married Ryan but she is not family—but this is her child. "Ryan—" she repeats, choking down a sob that comes up anyway. 

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Ryan snaps, and then goes to comfort his wife. 

* * *

A strange lady bursts through the door. Daisy registers her and blinks slowly, but is reassured when Daddy says "Mama," with such heartfelt relief that she can almost pretend this woman can bring her brother back. 

"Ryan," says this woman—her grandma. She envelops Daddy in a fierce hug that he tries his best to return. 

Daisy sniffles, breaking her empty staring contest with the bed, and looks to Mommy pleadingly. 

"Alright, love." Mommy says in a weak, shaking voice. She crosses the room and opens her arms, and Daisy relaxes just a bit. "Alright. We've got each other, yeah?" 

"Uh-huh." She looks again at the bed where her little brother is. He looks so pale, and so sick, and she's suddenly so  _angry_. How  _dare_ Grandpa just leave them alone like that? How  _dare_ he not make sure her little brother is safe? How  _dare_ he—

She stiffens suddenly. Mommy lets her go, confused, and Daisy wants to reassure her, but all she can do is squeeze her hand as tight as she can. She turns to Grandpa and snaps. 

"You're not my grandpa anymore," she informs him cooly. Daddy and Grandma—and why hadn't  _she_ been around, either?—both turn to stare at them. "You got my brother hurt and now he's nearly  _dead_ and it's all your fault and I'm never ever forgiving you ever." 

"Daisy—" he starts, and she shakes her head furiously and turns her face into Mommy's dress. She's still crying, but Mommy doesn't seem to mind. 

"No. You're not my Grandpa. Grandpas don't let their grandchildren get hurt." Her voice is muffled in the fabric of Mommy's dress, but he gets the gist anyway. 

"Daisy," says Daddy. He sounds like he's trying to scold her but doesn't really mean it. He sighs, giving up, and then changes the subject. He doesn't even try to hide it. "Come meet your Grandma." 

"Ryan," says Grandma, mildly disapproving. "I know Samuel's done something unforgivable, but don't bend on your rules just to spite him." 

"Wait," says Daddy. He turns to look at Gr—at That Man, and he looks properly angry now. "You said she didn't want to see the kids." 

"Um." That Man flounders. Daddy lets him mumble for a minute. 

She's never heard him so angry as when he speaks next. "Are you telling me that you told Mama that I didn't want her to see her grandchildren?" 

"Uh. I can explain?" The Man tries. 

Daisy frowns, coming to a realization. "Wait," she says, turning on her heels to look at Grandma. "You thought Daddy wouldn't let us see you—" she turns on her heels again and points to Daddy "—and you thought Grandma didn't want to see us, all because of  _him_?" 

"Yes." Grandma says. She looks a little like she wants to laugh and also like she wants to cry and doesn't know which one she'll actually do. 

Daisy nods to herself, satisfied that she understands what happened now. She walks up to Grandma and tries for a weak smile. "Hi, Grandma," she says. "I'm Daisy." 

* * *

Agatha sighs. "Well," she says briskly, eyeing her unconscious grandson with concern. "I suppose I should head back home—" 

"No!" Daisy shrieks, clutching greedily at her skirt.

"Stay with us, Mama." Ryan pleads.

Melanie nods shakily from Ryan's side. "I don't think any of us could stand to be apart right now," she says. 

She means "I don't think  _you_ could stand to be alone right now" but Agatha won't call her on it. 

Daisy hasn't let go of her skirts. "Promise me you'll stay until Blue wakes up," she demands.

Ryan looks like he's about to scold her, but Agatha kneels down so that she and Daisy are eye-level. "I promise." 

Daisy nods, satisfied. 

(Samuel looks supremely awkward). 

* * *

Melanie says, offhand, "You know, I didn't think either of you liked me much."

Agatha's forkful of spaghetti stops halfway to her mouth. "What?" 

Melanie pauses too, obviously confused by the confusion. "I...didn't think either you or Samuel liked me?" She says, though her uncertainty makes it sound like a question. "I thought you knew that." 

Agatha puts down her fork. Time for emotional conversations, apparently. 

Joy. 

"I can't speak for Samuel, but I can assure you that I never disliked you," she says blandly. 

"Oh," Melanie blinks once, twice. 

* * *

"He won't have any lasting damage," one of the doctors reports. "The sting didn't enter any vital areas and was a shallow warning to begin with. He may lose feeling in his left arm, though." 

"Temporarily?" Agatha checks, eyes narrowing. 

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor meets her eyes calmly. "As long as Blue doesn't get stung again while he's this young and vulnerable, he will make a full recovery." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes a little more verse, ryan's got a crush and he's not handling it very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am not dead!
> 
> unfortunately my muse has also gone missing. so!

"This is the worst thing to ever happen to me," Ryan says, despondently. "Girls suck." 

Agatha raises both of her eyebrows and chews serenely on her peas. Sam stifles his laughter into a wool-knit sweater that she got him last Christmas and says, "Oh, really? What about your mother, then?" 

Ryan pauses, stares at the ground like he's waiting for it to swallow him whole, and then stares agressively into his mashed potatoes like it's their fault his mother is a woman. "You'd agree with me if you met her, Mama." He says. 

"Would I, now," says Agatha, who is of the firm opinion that this Melanie Walker does not suck, and is in fact a charming young girl who happens to be very pretty, which is why Ryan has not stopped talking about her for the past month. He is, in fact, quite possibly in love with her, which is what prompted this teenaged angst-fest. "What brought you to this opinion?" 

Ryan keeps glaring at his food before shoving it in his mouth and refusing to answer. 

She and Samuel exchange an amused look. 

"'Cause." He finally says. "She's so—pretty." He spits the word like it's something to be scorned. "No one should be that pretty." 

Sam is reminded very strongly of Agatha. Both because she's exactly the same way with accepting emotions and because he is of the opinion that, "Your mother is prettier." 

Agatha rolls her eyes at him. "Your father is a charmer," she says to Ryan. 

"Well it worked out pretty well for me, all things considered. I got to marry you, didn't I?" 

Agatha considers that, glancing down at her wedding ring. "Your father has a point." 

Ryan screws his face up. "So, what, I have to be charming now?" He stabs a pea with far too much force and scowls at it when it bursts open. 

"Not necessarily," says Sam. "I think you wouldn't be very good at it, anyway." 

Ryan stares at his father, betrayed. "Excuse me?" he demands, voice cracking three seperate times on the word "excuse". "How dare you say those things to your own flesh-and-blood?" 

Agatha rolls her eyes. "Okay, look. You're panicking." 

"Oh, really? Thanks, Mama, I hadn't noticed," he drawls sarcastically. "How do you deal with emotions?" 

Agatha freezes. "I don't know. Let them happen as they come?" she offers. "That's what I did with your father, anyway, and it worked out alright for us." 

"Also communication with your partner," says Sam, around a mouthful of potatoes. "Someone pass the salt? Thanks," he adds when Agatha hands it to him. 

"You're welcome, you heathen," she says. 

"If this is my model for how to get together with people, I don't know how I'll ever have a romance in my entire life," Ryan muses to no one. 

"Yes, we're rather odd," says Sam, then, "stop messing with my collar." 

"No. Your collar is atrocious. Here, look, I fixed it. Say thank you, dear." 

"Thank you, dear," parrots Sam obediently. "You have a potato at the corner of your mouth and also your braid is coming loose. Please pass me the bread." 

Agatha licks the potato away and flips her braid from her front to her back. She hands him the bread with both affection and slight annoyance. "Your majesty," she drawls. 

"Thank you, my Queen," he returns.

Ryan watches interestedly as his mother's face goes from exasperated fondness to—well, he actually doesn't know.

Her face has gone red. She smiles at Pops in that way she does sometimes when she's feeling lots of things at once and can't talk about any of them. 

Maybe his Pops has actually got some game? Maybe Ryan's not comepletely hopeless? Maybe Melanie will—

...Oh, who is he kidding? Pops has enough game to keep Mama happy, but Ryan's. Not got that. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red always says, "i want," like he's expecting denial and blue always thinks _don't you realize that there's nothing i wouldn't give you? ___
> 
> or: i wrote soft boyfriends in a poetic style and honestly i'm not sorry (but also it might be awful adfdgdf)

"i want us to move in together," red breathes into his shoulder while they're drifting off to sleep, pikachu curled onto the foot of the bed

"yes," blue whispers back. it is nearly two am and he is tired but he knows knows  _knows_ he wants this. now that red's brought it up he can feel it settling in the hollow of his collarbone like a secret, like a promise, like forever, because he can imagine them settling in a place all their own, red's stuff scattered with his for the rest of their lives, and suddenly the  _maybe-one-day_ thoughts of rings and commitment and forever crystallize into  _someday,_ into  _eventually_. 

he'll even let pikachu chew up the wires. 

but they've got time, so blue cards his fingers lazily through red's hair and lets red's startled-hopeful smile embed itself into his heart like so many of his other expressions do. 

just before red falls asleep, he sighs, curls his fingers into blue's and mumbles, "i want," again. 

 _do you want the same thing i do_ _?_ blue wonders, staring with sleep-heavy eyes at the ceiling of red's viridian apartment. _do you want forever, too?_

red sleeps on, and blue lets the rhythm of his heart match with red's even breaths, falls asleep with thoughts of forever on his mind and red's hand grasped in his own. 

* * *

red always says, "i want," like he's expecting denial and blue always thinks _don't you realize that there's nothing i wouldn't give you?_

red closes his eyes, licks his lips—those chapped pink lips that blue wants to keep kissing for the rest of his life—and his cap falls over his eyes, his shield against the world. blue wants red to trust that there's nothing to fear, hopes eventually red won't need to have his cap on to deal with blue. (pikachu trusts him enough not to be a constant furry shadow, at the least). 

"what is it you want?" and blue's voice is calm and his heart is racing. he runs a finger around the rim of his (chipped, blue, _his_ ) mug, again and again and again, waiting for an answer that may never come. 

and red shrugs. "i'm not ready to say," and under the cap his eyes are wet and somehow blue understands (he always understands) and red loves him loves him loves him—

"okay." 

* * *

 red hasn't said a word all day. he pokes moodily at his food and refuses to acknowledge the fact that he needs sustenance and blue loves him so much it hurts and red  _needs to eat something, for arceus' sake—_

but blue knows red won't eat a goddamned thing if blue hovers like he wants to do, so he ignores the uncertain-twisting thing in his chest and calls, "i'm going out!" 

red appears at his side like he was called there, eyeing blue with the same moodiness he's eyed everything with. he shakes his head and grips at blue's hand, nails digging into blue's palm. 

pikachu jumps down from red's shoulder and onto blue's. his worry dissipates a little; if pikachu feels like it's okay to come out with him, then red's only being dramatic. pikachu would never leave if he thought red was actually in trouble—would never let him leave, either.

blue rolls his eyes when red refuses to let him leave. "what do you want?" he asks, suddenly so tired, and it's a little more snappish than he'd intended, but he presses on, "because you've been ignoring me all day and now when i'm trying to give you some space you don't want me to leave. hella mixed signals, babe." 

red trembles. his cap comes off, removed by one hand while the other one's still clasping blue's hand, nails on blue's skin a physical mark of red's—whatever, and blue's breath catches in his throat. "i want you to _stay_ ," red says, and his voice is hoarse but he meets blue's eyes, a challenge if he's ever seen one. 

blue blinks. this is...dramatic, but the answer is—and will always be—"okay," even if it's said huffily because red's acting so goddamn weird. 

"no, you don't get it," says red, and his nails dig even harder into blue's palm, so hard that he almost draws blood, "i want you to stay forever." 

 _oh_. blue licks his suddenly-dry lips. red's expression is fierce, his nails are biting into blue's palm, but he's still trembling and his cap is off and there's something vulnerable in the line of his shoulders and suddenly blue understands. 

red's looking at him like he expects blue to run off anyway, maybe with a parting quip, leaving red until their next confrontation and blue thinks about forever and thinks about their clothes in the same closet and them sleeping in the same bed for the past three months and he thinks  _you're my forever_ , standing in the doorway of their apartment with his worn-out coat protecting him from a cold he won't feel because he's staying inside and he's staying with red. 

"okay," blue says again, more gently.  _there's nothing i wouldn't give you. i'd give you my last name if only you asked for it._

* * *

blue's been thinking more and more about forever since that fateful talk in the entryway of the apartment and he knows that, no matter what, red is his forever. 

and so he sits on their worn couch that was red's first and he wonders wonders wonders. red is away hanging out with mewtwo and won't be back until fuck-knows-when. 

he'll pop up  _right in front of where blue is_ , because mewtwo's got that sort of...humor? pragmatism? a strange mix of the two? 

he sighs and, heeding the rumbling in his stomach, goes to see if there are leftovers in the fridge. he's a decent cook, but he honestly can _not_ be bothered right now, so—

he selects the sushi in the fridge, closes it, turns, and there's red. his hair is snow dusted, his cheeks are pink with cold. 

"oh," says blue. "hi babe. how's mewtwo?" 

red sighs, aggrieved. "i don't understand how i lived up on mount silver for so long. i'm  _cold_." 

blue's heart is doing flips in his chest. "i'd say to go get charizard, but he's being pissy, so." he opens the container with one hand and pops the cold sushi in his mouth. 

red eyes him judgmentally. 

"you signed yourself up for this," blue points out mildly, and pops another piece in his mouth. 

"no i did not," says red. "that sushi is  _cold_." 

blue's too busy chewing to say anything to that, but he raises both of his eyebrows and leans against the counter. 

"why do i want to marry you again," red grumbles, and then freezes, eyes wide. 

blue stares at him. "we should get married." 

"what?" red is still frozen, but his eyes have gone all soft and shiny and hopeful and blue is so, _so_ gay. 

"i said we should get married." blue stops leaning against the counter and puts the sushi aside, hunger forgotten. "your move." 

* * *

red does not speak to blue's grandmother often. agatha is a fierce battler and a fiercer protector. she loves her family with everything she is and here red stands, asking for—he doesn't even know. 

agatha looks at him with knowing eyes. "you want to marry him." she says. her face is lined with age, hair silvery-grey, and she holds all the power. if she says no, if she refuses his desires—

well. blue will probably get married to him anyway, but he won't have his family's blessing and somehow this is important to him. knowing he's accepted is important. 

"yes." 

"and?" 

red blinks, thrown. "and...?" 

"and what are you here for?" agatha looks at him and it reminds him of his therapy sessions, of that feeling of being scraped raw in front of another person, about the judgements made based on actions and words and state of being. 

"i—" the words get stuck in his throat. he's not even sure what it is that he wants to say, anyway. this isn't asking for permission, not really. he and blue will get married anyway, but he wants—something.

his fingers tap against the dining table, and agatha waits, steady as she always is. 

"i don't know why i came to you. but i want to marry your grandson—i  _will_ marry your grandson." 

"he wants to marry you too, you know," she says. her voice is flat and if it weren't for the faint smile on her face red wouldn't know what she thinks of that. 

he still doesn't really, but some weak, fluttering thing in his chest calls it something good.

* * *

everything is blurred around the edges with sleep, and he reaches a hand out searchingly, hitting red in the face in the process. whoops. 

"mmf," red mumbles irritatedly, swatting his hand away. "no, too early f'r this." 

"go back to sleep, babe." blue soothes, wrapping his arms around red, "i just wanna be close to you." 

red says, "mmf," again and buries his face into blue's neck, hiding it from the open curtains. 

blue lets his thoughts wander, eyes still blurry and unfocused with sleep. red's hair tickles his chin and if he were any less content he'd try to brush it away but he's already falling back asleep, aided by the beat of red's heart where his chest rests against blue's stomach. 

but then red says, "did you mean it?"

"mean what," his voice is slow and lazy, and he doesn't phrase it as a question. 

red is still tired, but his fingers have curled themselves into fists. "you said we should get married. this is your last chance to back out." 

back out? blue blinks slowly. "i wouldn't. i won't. i love you and i want to marry you and i want to be yours for as long as you'll have me." 

red's breath catches in his throat. 

 _nothing i wouldn't give you_. 

 

 


End file.
